The Mystery of the Vanishing Tails
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Vegeta and Princess Flame's tails have vanished, and the mystery is, who is the culprit? Was it one of the Devas? Was it the host, Zhuqiaomon? Or was it Valmont? A Blazing Dragons, Dragonball Z, Digimon Tamers, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Kong X-over.


**The Mystery of the Vanishing Tails**

I'm taking a break from writing fox stories. This is NOT a sequel to Vanishing Tails, it's a new type of Vanishing Tails story. This time the Trickster does not appear. It was written in response to my revelation that Flame's tail disappears a second time in Blazing Dragons.

* * *

><p>The four main characters are from Dragonball Z, Blazing Dragons, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Kong.<p>

Vegeta, Princess Flame, Valmont, and Professor Ramone De La Porta arrived at a castle in an area with red ground and sky. (AN: This is Vegeta with Saiyan armor and a tail, but at the same time it's not the evil Vegeta. Yes, I know they've never been combined in Dragonball Z, but this isn't Dragonball Z.)

"So this is the Land of the Sovereign," said De La Porta. He wanted to uncover the mysteries here so that he could use the Sovereign's power to rule the world. All he needed was to figure how to kill him and absorb his data.

"Welcome humans, dragon, and Saiyan," said Zhuqiaomon. "A long time ago I tried to destroy the humans, but a fox and a rabbit showed me the error of my ways."

"Was there a dinosaur there too?" said Flame.

"No," said Zhuqiaomon. "There was a frog, a falcon, and another fox, a blue vixen by the name of Krystal. But anyway, that was all in the past. Now I no longer hate humans."

"I came here for a giant turkey?" said De La Porta. "And who are these? They look like a tiger, snake, chicken, sheep, ox…"

"It's the Chinese Zodiac," said Valmont. "Once I collected talismans based off them."

"These are my servants, the Devas," said Zhuqiaomon.

Suddenly, the lights went out. When someone turned the lights back on, Vegeta and Flame's tails were gone, and De La Porta was dead.

"He never even had an invitation," said Zhuqiaomon. "It seemed his intentions were evil."

Vegeta and Flame had a hard time keeping their balance. "My tail!" said Vegeta. "It's gone!"

"Someone stole my tail too!" said Flame. "They used magic."

"Makuramon!" said Vegeta. He rushed over to the Monkey Deva and grabbed him by the collar. "You already have a monkeylike tail! WHY DID YOU STEAL MINE?"

"But what about Flame?" said Makuramon, waving his arms around in fear. "What would I want with a dragonlike tail?"

"Majiramon, did you steal my tail?" said Flame.

"No!" said Majiramon, the green snakelike Dragon Deva.

"Who could have turned the lights out?" said Valmont.

"Sinduramon can absorb electricity," said Kumbhiramon, the Rat Deva.

"I didn't turn the light out!" said Sinduramon, the Rooster Deva.

"Is that so?" said Flame.

"You were quick to accuse me, Kumbhiramon!" said Sinduramon. "And you're the smallest Deva. Maybe you shut it off!"

"On the other hand," said Vegeta, "this could have been the work of a treacherous snake."

"Are you implying I stole your tails?" said Sandiramon, the Snake Deva. "Did you see me turn the lights out?"

"Your tail is long enough," said Valmont. "And you'd have to do it unseen. Invisible. And the Snake Talisman is the power of invisibility."

"Why would you betray me?" said Zhuqiaomon.

"Mihiramon is the only Deva to have a real tail attack," said Sandiramon. "If any of us Devas stole Flame and Vegeta's tails, it's him!"

"I would never cut off a Saiyan or a furry's tail!" said Mihiramon, the Tiger Deva. "My tail attacks are my main power and a tail is the symbol of a furry!"

"Is that how you felt when you cut off Slagar the Slaver's tail before you killed him?" said Sandiramon.

"He was evil!" said Mihiramon. "He was a dark furry who betrayed the honor of furries. Besides, it's not like you didn't do the same to Honest John."

(AN: Since Zhuqiaomon's not evil in this story, the Devas aren't either like they are in Tamers.)

"For the same reasons as you," said Sandiramon.

"We've been assuming it was a Deva," said Vajramon. "But what if it wasn't a Deva? What if it was Valmont? He never even had a tail to begin with."

"I have no interest in money or dragon tails," said Valmont. "Especially after Shendu tried to apply the latter when he was inside me. And I am no longer evil either. But maybe Vajramon is the culprit."

"A minute ago you said it was Sandiramon!" said Vajramon.

"Wait a moment," said Flame. "Pajiramon's standing next to the light switch. And she's standing next to two sets of armor."

One resembled that of Evil Knight 3, and the other resembled that of the Black Knight who gave Count Geoffrey his makeover. (In the TV series, Flame was in both sets of armor at one point and her tail disappeared then.)

"Pajiramon would never do such a thing!" said Vajramon.

"She would have if Zhuqiaomon was sending her to destroy humans, and furries," said Flame.

"Well all of us are good now!" said Zhuqiaomon. "I showed them how to be good, not evil."

Rabbits aren't cut out for evil," said Antylamon. "I prefer the side good."

"Your arms are long," said Pajiramon. "Maybe you switched off the lights and cut off Vegeta and Flame's tails."

"Not Antylamon!" said Flame. "Rabbits aren't cut out for evil."

"The Rabbit Talisman is super speed," said Valmont.

"I still say it was Sinduramon," said Kumbhiramon. "He must've absorbed the lights."

"How do I know you didn't use your Deva Clone to switch out the lights and steal their tails at once?" said Sinduramon.

"Did anyone see any clones?" said Kumbhiramon.

"Pajiramon," said Vajramon, "I think Antylamon's right. When we were evil, Antylamon could only guard the South Gate because she wasn't nearly as evil as the rest of us. She wouldn't even attack a human on sight. Why would she steal their tails? Now, Indramon's arms are as long as Antylamon's."

"Are you saying I'm the tail vanisher?" said Indramon, the Horse Deva.

"You hate humans," said Vajramon.

"In case you haven't noticed, Princess Flame is a dragon and Vegeta is a monkey."

"Saiyan," said Vegeta.

"Anyway, I'm a gentleman and I would not pull a trick like that when Zhuqiaomon was announcing peace to the humans."

"What if it was Zhuqiaomon?" said Vegeta. "What if the bird gathered us here to steal our tails?"

"Valmont doesn't have a tail," said Zhuqiaomon. "I would not have invited him if that was my intention."

"Well you needed a human, didn't you?" said Vegeta.

"Why aren't I a suspect?" said Vikaralamon, the Pig Deva.

"Because your only attacks are Boar Bog, Fusion Ball, and trampling people," said Caturamon, the Dog Deva. "You couldn't take their tails if you tried."

"Wait! It was Caturamon!" said Makuramon.

"You're trying to pin this on me!" said Caturamon. It was common knowledge that Makuramon and Caturamon were rivals. "It was you, Makuramon! You and Majiramon worked together to take Vegeta and Flame's tails!"

"No, you're trying to frame us!" said Makuramon. "Zhuqiaomon! I have solved the riddle! Caturamon is the thief!"

"If I was, I would have stolen YOUR tail, monkeyboy!" said Caturamon.

"Sandiramon!" said Mihiramon.

"Mihiramon!" said Sandiramon.

"Kumbhiramon!" said Sinduramon.

"Antylamon!" said Pajiramon.

"Indramon!" said Vajramon.

"Sinduramon!" said Kumbhiramon.

"Caturamon!" said Makuramon.

"Makuramon!" said Caturamon.

Vegeta and Flame talked while the Devas argued.

"I've got it!" they said at once.

"Yes?" said everyone.

"It's so obvious I can't believe I didn't see it before," said Vegeta.

"The true thief," said Princess Flame, is… HIM!"

Everyone turned to see who Flame and Vegeta were pointing at.

They were pointing at…

De La Porta. Vegeta kicked him.

"Ow!" said De La Porta. He stood up.

"You stole our tails!" said Vegeta. "You stole the tail of a Saiyan Prince! I'll give you something to talk about!"

"And you faked your death with ketchup," said Flame, taking a small bag of ketchup out of his pocket. She reached into the other pocket of his jacket and pulled out the tails. "Who would want to kill you AND cut off the tails of a Saiyan and a dragon?"

"All right, you caught me!" said De La Porta. "I wanted to cut off your tails so I could use a DNA experiment and give me dragon and Saiyan power. Then I'd be strong enough to destroy Zhuqiaomon and load his data.

A bright light shone from Zhuqiaomon. When it faded, Vegeta and Flame's tails were reattached. They both grabbed De La Porta by the arm, lifted him into the air, and threw him over the side of the cliff.

"Humans like him I don't like," said Zhuqiaomon. "But for the regular humans, I declare peace with them."

"Why did you choose me out of all the other humans?" said Valmont.

"I had Makuramon draw a name out of a hat," said Zhuqiaomon.

"I told you I didn't do it!" said Mihiramon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon, Kumbhiramon, Antylamon, Indramon, Makuramon, and Caturamon at once.

"Well that was an interesting tale," said Flame.

"And I got my revenge!" said Vegeta, licking his lips.

"So, Zhuqiaomon, would you like me to tell you about the twelve Talismans?" said Valmont.

THE END


End file.
